Balikan
by Lible Lander
Summary: Couple fenomenal Konoha Gakuen putus? Mungkin. Naruto kelihatan lesu, sedangkan Hinata buang muka. 'Pengen balikan..'/'Kau belum makan, Hinata'/NarutoxHinata. Typo, pemula, kaku, flat, dll.


**Balikan**

 **By: Lible Lander**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo, masih pemula, kaku, flat, dll.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

"Selamat pagi.."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Rasanya, pagi ini dia bangun tepat waktu, menghabiskan sarapannya dengan baik dan berjalan ke sekolah diiringi cahaya matahari. Semuanya normal, tapi kenapa sahabatnya ini terlihat tak normal?

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam saat Naruto yang sudah duduk disampingnya langsung memanjangkan tangan ke depan dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada meja.

Aneh.

Sasuke itu jarang menegur orang duluan, tapi rasa penasarannya kali ini mengalahkan sisi pendiamnya. Jadilah, ia menepuk kecil bahu Naruto.

"Dobe," panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban. "Oi, Dobe."

"Jangan ganggu aku..." bisik Naruto lesu.

Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Apa? Jangan ganggu aku? Astaga, ada apa dengan jawaban tak bersemangat itu? Cepat-cepat Sasuke mencolek bahu Shikamaru didepannya.

"Mm..." Shikamaru merasa tidurnya terganggu, tapi tetap bangun dan berbalik lalu menatap Sasuke kesal. "Apa?"

Matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan telunjuk si Uchiha, dan ia langsung terbelalak. Naruto Uzumaki, si cowok dengan senyuman secerah matahari itu tidur? TIDUR?

"Huh?" Shikamaru bahkan tak sadar kalau wajah bengongnya kelewat kentara. Apa dunia akan kiamat? Kemana perginya pemuda –dattebayo yang selalu bersemangat itu? Yang suara menggelegarnya di pagi hari selalu menjadi alarm untuk membuat Shikamaru terjaga?

Oh, si Nara itu baru sadar pagi ini tak ada teriakan 'selamat pagi' yang akan membangunkannya.

Otak jeniusnya langsung bekerja. Pasti ada apa-apa, pikirnya. Dan sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik. "Naruto" panggilnya.

Naruto hanya menggumam untuk menjawabnya.

Astaga, ini tak baik. "Ada apa?"

"Bangun, dobe. Shikamaru bertanya padamu."

"Aku tak apa-apa..." Naruto menggeliat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke tembok, memunggungi Sasuke.

Mengurungkan niat untuk mencekik Naruto, Sasuke menoleh saat Shikamaru mencolek lengannya.

"Ini tak baik."

O_O

"Ayolah Hinata, kau tak makan apapun tadi pagi!"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku kenyang, Ino-chan" tolaknya, lalu berusaha menghindari sendok berisi nasi yang terarah padanya.

"Tapi kau harus makan! Masih ada tiga pelajaran, kau bisa pingsan nanti!" kali ini Sakura menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

Khawatir?

Jelas khawatir. Pagi ini, Hinata datang dengan mata sembab dan lesu. Istirahat pertama, ia menolak untuk makan saat mereka ke kantin. Istirahat kedua, tetap tak mau makan. Minum pun tidak.

"Cukup!" Ino membanting sendoknya. "Jelaskan ada apa Hinata! Hari ini kau sangat aneh!"

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedang tak nafsu makan saja, Ino-chan."

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata. "Kau bukan sedang tak nafsu makan, kan? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Tepat setelah Sakura bertanya pada Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto melewati meja mereka. Hinata yang merasakan atmosfer yang familiar reflek menoleh-

Biru bertemu ungu.

-pada Naruto.

Gadis itu langsung cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya pada Ino. "Iya, iya, aku makan. Tapi sesuap saja!" tukasnya cepat.

Sakura yang masih merasa ganjal melirik pada Sasuke yang juga meliriknya dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut pink itu menyadari bahwa ekspresi Naruto saat ini juga tak bisa dibilang normal.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?"

Hinata berhenti mengunyah.

"Tuh kan? Kau berhutang cerita pada kami."

O_O

"PUTUS?"

Naruto cepat-cepat membekap mulut Kiba. "Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!"

Kiba mengangguk cepat. "Maaf, maaf. Jadi, kau putus?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lesu. "Hinata-chan betul-betul marah padaku.. Dia minta putus dan langsung kuiyakan..."

Shikamaru mengamati Naruto lekat. Naruto dan Hinata sudah setahun lebih pacaran, dan menjadi salah satu pasangan paling fenomenal di seantero Konoha Gakuen. Tentu saja fenomenal, mengingat bagaimana pernyataan cinta Naruto di tengah lapangan saat itu.

Dan sekarang?

Putus.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang kau yang salah" Shikamaru berujar santai. "Tidak membalas pesannya dan saat bertemu malah sedang bersama-"

"Cukup! Jangan teruskan!" teriak Naruto histeris. Teman-temannya saling berpandangan, tapi mengangguk puas. Setidaknya, ini teriakan pertamanya hari ini. Oke, Naruto akan segera normal lagi.

"Aku begitu kalut kemarin.. dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung setuju untuk putus.. lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tidak lebay, tapi Naruto sedang berkaca-kaca saat ini.

"Pengen balikan..."

Takut si Uzumaki lepas kontrol dan menangis meraung-raung, Sasuke berinisiatif menyodorkan air didepannya.

"Begini saja.."

O_O

Hinata melirik jam di tangannya cemas. Sudah jam segini, Neji pasti mencarinya di rumah. Gadis itu memandang langit senja di atas sana. Mengingat kembali bagaimana Naruto menarik lengannya tadi dan menatapnya serius.

' _Hinata, aku mau bicara. Tunggu aku saat pulang sekolah di atap.'_

Begitu katanya. Hinata hanya diam saat itu, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Naruto begitu bel berbunyi. Bagaimanapun, masalah ini harus diselesaikan dengan baik-baik.

Hinata menahan nafas begitu mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hinata."

Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ah, baru dua hari tidak mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Hinata merasa _blank_. Kosong.

"Cepatlah, Naruto. Neji-nii pasti menungguku."

Jantung Naruto terasa seperti ditusuk dengan pedang imajiner. Mereka baru putus dua hari dan Hinata sudah menghilangkan embel-embel –kun dari namanya? Wah, ini mengerikan.

"Aku tak akan bicara panjang lebar" Naruto menarik nafas, "aku cuma mau minta maaf."

Hinata berbalik. Sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan saat menatap Naruto. "Itu saja? Kau bisa bilang lewat pesan saja seharusnya."

"Tidak."

Alis Hinata sedikit terangkat.

"Aku akui aku salah tidak membalas pesanmu. Dan untuk yang di kedai.. tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tak seperti yang kupikirkan?" Hinata mendelik. "Dengar Naruto, aku-"

Naruto menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu."

"Apa yag harus kudengar?! Bukankah sudah jelas?!" teriak Hinata histeris. Emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya meluap-luap.

"Hinata!" Naruto ikut terpancing. "Itu Shion! Shion!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Shion?! Tidak membalas pesanku dan jalan berdua dengannya? Huh, kau bahkan tak sadar kalau dia sengaja menggenggam tanganmu!"

"Cukup, Hinata!" Naruto mencengkram bahu Hinata kuat. Amarah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Shion itu manajer klub basket, dan aku juga tidak tau kalau beberapa peralatan sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi sekalian kutemani saja, tidak lebih."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Shion itu su-"

"Aku tau, Hinata. Aku tau" suara Naruto melembut. Pemuda itu membelai pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kapanpun, dimanapun, bersama siapapun, hanya kau yang kuingat. Jadi aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Apakah kau tau betapa paniknya aku saat baterai ponselku habis? Aku membaca pesanmu, dan hanya tinggal mengirim balasannya sebelum akhirnya benda itu mati total."

Hinata tak bergeming. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, lalu menggenggam jari-jari Naruto di pipinya. "Lalu kenapa... saat aku minta putus langsung kau iyakan?"

Naruto mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Hinata, lalu mencium gadis itu lembut. Sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan, seakan takut Hinatanya terluka jika kasar sedikit saja.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya setelah beberapa lama, namun tetap menyatukan keningnya dengan Hinata. Pemuda itu memandang dalam iris didepannya.

"Aku tak mau kau menangis."

Dan Hinata pun luluh. Kedua lengannya segera terangkat untuk mendekap Naruto, yang juga langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, maaf.. maafkan aku... maaf sudah meragukanmu.."

Naruto menggeleng, terus membelai puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tapi, aku jadi menyadari sesuatu."

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang sudah menunjukkan cengirannya. "Apa?"

"Gadisku ini ternyata cemburu, ya?"

Hinata merasa aliran darah mengalir menuju pipinya dengan cepat. Gadis itu gelagapan, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Naruto erat-erat. "Na-naruto-kun, bodoh!"

Pemuda itu tertawa lepas. Nah, ini dia Hinatanya. Beban di pundaknya terangkat seketika. Senang sekali rasanya.

"Sini kulihat wajahmu."

"Tidak!"

Naruto tertawa semakin kencang. "Hei.." ia menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membawanya mendekat.

Naruto menatap dalam Hinata didepannya, merasakan perutnya yang tergelitik. Rasanya aneh, tapi Naruto sangat menyukai sensasi ini. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Maaf.. dan terima kasih.."

"Untuk apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya. Jangan pernah minta putus lagi, Hinata. Baru dua hari tidak mendengar suaramu sudah membuatku hampir gila."

Hinata balas tersenyum. "Siap, kapten."

Ah, Hinata sangat cantik. Naruto memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan, lalu memajukan kepalanya. Hinata ikut menutup matanya saat merasakan nafas Naruto yang mendekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan-

Rrrr...

Apa itu?

Naruto dan Hinata reflek membuka mata dan saling berpandangan bingung.

"Naruto-kun dengar?"

"Dengar."

Naruto melihat ke atas.

Drone.

"..."

"D-d-drone?!"

"SIALAAANN!"

O_O

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, disini Lible Lander!

Aku kembali membawa fic baru setelah baru aja beberapa hari yang lalu debut hehe... Eh iya, terharu banget ada yang mau baca WT loh *ngusap air mata. Belum sempat dibalas, malah bikin fic baru. Gaje pula, duh.

Makasih banget buat para reviewer yang udah ngajarin aku ini itu, dan ngingetin aku soal typo yang sangat, sangat, sangat, fatal. Sebenernya, aku selalu bikin pembatas loh, tapi aku nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pas diinput ke ffn jadi hilang.

Aku bakal lebih teliti.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak ya! Aku bener-bener terbantu sama kalian semua. Jadi, buat reader sekalian, tolong berbagi ilmu ke aku lewat kolom review ya ^^ kritik yang membangun dan saran pasti aku terima, aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalo kalian mau ngajarin aku, hihihi.

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, dan sekali lagi, MAKASIH BANYAAAKKK! *teriak pake toa sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

* * *

O_O

"Wow, si Naruto.. berani juga.."

Waktu pulang sekolah memang sudah lewat dari satu jam yang lalu. Tapi, beberapa remaja bandel ini malah duduk di tengah lapangan sambil menatap layar dengan serius.

"Bagaimana caranya biar tidak ketahuan?" tanya Sakura.

Ya, orang-orang kurang ajar ini sedang mengintip Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bicara di atap sekolah.

"Mudah saja. Hinata pasti terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan Naruto, perhatiannya cuma tertuju pada Hinata" jawab Shikamaru. Meskipun sambil tiduran, pemuda ini tetap terjaga, tak mau ketinggalan momen menegangkan couple fenomenal di atas sana.

"Jadi, saat pelajaran terakhir tadi, aku langsung pergi ke atap dan meletakkan drone di atas tangki air. Saat ada adegan bagus, baru diterbangkan. Kelihatan jelas, kan?" Kiba menepuk dadanya bangga.

Semua orang mengangguk lalu terlarut dengan Naruto yang mulai mendekati Hinata. Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua melihat tepat ke arah kamera.

"Sepertinya, kita ketahuan."

"SIALAAANN!"

Teriakan Naruto bergema di Konoha Gakuen yang sudah sepi. Para remaja ini terkaget-kaget, lalu buru-buru menyelamatkan diri dengan panik. Diikuti beberapa insiden kecil juga, tentunya.

 **END (2)**


End file.
